Lágrimas de Odio
by Amelieandose A'Lo
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Jane y Alec llegaron a ser vampiros?
1. Día a día una tortura

¡Hola mis queridos amigos!

Pues aquí les dejó mi primer fic que aunque realmente no es de mi autoría sino de un amigo mío que se llama Andrés Hernández,

pues me encantó y la comencé a escribir aquí.

Espero y les guste... si quieren ver las historias originales solo entren a blogger ()

y busquen a Andres Meyer, okidoki?

Disclaimer:ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a nuestra Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor, aunque no del todo empeoro, solo fue inesperado_

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, pensando en la forma de morir más dolorosa que mi mente fuera capaz de formular. No quería que muriera, solo quería que sufriera, que sufriera como yo lo hice, inyectar dolor en sus venas hasta que me rogara que lo matara.

No pensaba complacerlo.

Desperté, era una mañana fría, el frío siempre era más intenso dentro de la cabaña. Me acurruqué en el suelo tratando de volver a mi mundo imaginario donde estaba despegada de esta horrible realidad. Mis sueños eran el único lugar donde me sentía segura. Peros sabía que pronto tendría que despertar.

-Jane- una voz pronunció mi nombre, era mi madre, por alguna razón aterrada y hablando en susurros.

-Jane, más vale que despierten o su padre se pondrá furioso-.

Ella tenía razón… para cuando él despertara deberíamos estar en los campos trabajando o nos golpearía.

-Alec- le susurré a mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- me reclamó con los ojos cerrados.

-Es hora

-¡Oh!¡Claro!

* * *

¿Les gustó? XD


	2. Antecesión al mal

Bueno, aquí está el segundo cap

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a nuestra Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor, aunque no del todo empeoro, solo fue inesperado_

Así era todos los días, la misma rutina; trabajábamos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. No me quejo, era mejor que estar en esa maldita casa, ese era el único beneficio.

Recuerdo el deleite de la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro cada vez que escuchaba el canto de las aves, en cambio Alec prefería solo hacer su trabajo sin meterse en problemas, siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome, acompañándome y alejándome de cualquier peligro. Con él me sentía segura.

Caminaba por el campo junto a Alec en busca de los demás campesinos; pronto nos acercamos al bosque, tal vez demasiado. Era una mañana muy oscura y la neblina sesgaba nuestros frágiles ojos.

-Jane… -una voz oscura y seductora me llamó de entre los árboles. Al instante me voltee, nada se encontraba ahí.

-Jane… -llamó de nuevo; voltee bruscamente y atraje la atención de Alec, que se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?

-Nada. Fingí mi mirada hacia los árboles sin poder ver lo que esperaba detrás de ellos.

Llegamos a la casa justo a tiempo, no habría problemas esta noche. Alec se adelantó y la abrió para mí, la cual nos abrió paso con un crujido.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la silla de al lado de la pequeña mesa redonda situada en el centro de lo que se podría llamar una cocina, levantó su cabeza y nos miró con esa cara cansada que siempre tenía, eso significaba algo malo. Nuestro "padre", como se hacía llamar, había salido a tomar; por alguna razón cada vez que salía mi madre se ponía así, no entendía por qué no estaba feliz. Cada noche al regresar se escuchaban unos gritos horribles.

Esa noche no pude dormir, tenía… miedo, un miedo irracional por lo que había pasado en la mañana; esas voces me seguían por cada rincón de la oscuridad, llamándome; a veces despertaba a Alec y él se quedaba conmigo mirando más allá de la ventana frente a nosotros escuchando los gritos de mi desesperada madre, lo que lo hacía aún más aterrador.

Entonces llegó esa noche… la noche que me llevaría a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Yacía sola en el suelo mirando la oscuridad y escuchando como las sombras pronunciaban lentamente mi nombre. Escuchaba una risa y los gritos y las voces y unos ojos mirándome, quemándome con su miedo, disfrutándolo…

* * *

¡Dejen reviews! XD


	3. ¿Qué la vida no puede ser peor?

Agradezco a quienes ya han leído la historia y dejan reviews porque, aunque sinceramente yo casi nunca dejo reviews, me doy cuenta de que te hace sentir muy bien verque es de interés

**starscanbreatheto: **agradezco mucho que te haya gustado y que no te moleste que los caps sean tan cortos (^_^)

**lil danielle vulturi: **ya sé, pobre Jane (u.U). Sí, espero seguirle hasta donde se pueda

Ya sin más preámbulos sigan leyendo

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a nuestra Stephenie Meyer (y a mi amigo Andrés XD)

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor, aunque no del todo empeoro, solo fue inesperado_

A la mañana siguiente mi madre no estuvo allí para despertarnos y mi padre se puso furioso, golpeando las paredes y gritando –consumido por el alcohol-, se acercó a mí y me golpeó con tanta fuerza que hasta sangre me empezó a salir de la boca. Alec estaba enojado por lo que me había hecho, se lanzó sobre él tomándolo por el cuello, pero mi padre era más fuerte y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- lloré; ella no permitiría que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Un silencio cubrió su rostro, me miró fijamente a mí y luego a Alec, corrí a su habitación tratando de enmascarar la verdad, me acerqué a la cama y sacudí con violencia el cuerpo tras las sábanas, sin respuesta alguna las removí y bajo ellas se encontraba mi madre.

La sangre cubría su cuerpo como otra manta y sus dulces y azules ojos aún abiertos y congelados en el momento en que fue asesinada.

Mi padre entró en la habitación corriendo y con una expresión sorpresiva, pero no me podía engañar.

-¡Tú le hiciste esto!- grité señalando la horrible escena. No hubo cambio alguno en su expresión.

-¡Tú la mataste!-. Mi cara ahora estaba bañada en lágrimas, pero en cierto modo dejaron de ser lágrimas de tristeza y se convirtieron en lágrimas de odio.

Finalmente, mi padre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Maldito!-. Me lancé sobre él pero me alejó de su camino con una gran bofetada.

Todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Dejen reviews XD


	4. Dolor I

PUES AQUI ESTA EL CUARTO CAP, AUNQUE CREO QUE NO EXPLICA TANTO... LO VEREMOS MÁS ADELANTE

Agradezco a quienes están siguiendo la historia

**lil danielle volturi **

**loreandcayovolturi **

**starscanbreatheto **

**(**sus dudas se irán resolviendo n_n**)**

Y que sigan disfrutando

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a nuestra Stephenie Meyer, y la story a mi amigo Andrés

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor; aunque no del todo empeoró, solo fue inesperado_

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! –exclamó la inconfundible voz de mi hermano mientras recobraba la conciencia, me levanté del suelo de madera lentamente y miré hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche.

Me volví a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a mi hermano llegando a la habitación; rápidamente se agachó para ayudar a levantarme. Su cara estaba blanca, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sin esperar un segundo me dio su respuesta.

-Traté de detenerlo –dijo, como si me hubiera fallado, y ahora mirando al suelo- pero no pude.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

-Ayer en la noche los vecinos escucharon los gritos; vinieron aquí mientras estabas inconsciente y enseguida pensaron que fue nuestro padre quien había hecho… esto -hablaba sin tomar respiración. Sabía que a él le afectaba más que a mí lo que había ocurrido, él se sentía responsable de nosotras-. Pero mi padre lo negó, ellos lo llevaron a la corte y entonces él dijo que nosotros practicábamos magia negra y que habíamos asesinado a nuestra madre como requisito para algún tipo de ritual.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –grité desesperada.

-Traté de detenerlo ó su cabeza a la izquierda lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver dos grandes marcas moradas en su cuello.

-¿Él te hizo eso?

-Eso no importa ahora… vienen para acá.

* * *

Dejen reviews XD


	5. Dolor II

Aquí tienen la segunda parter del cap

Sigo agradeciendo a quienes me estén siguiendo en esta trama, en especial a:

**lil danielle volturi**, l**oreandcayovolturi**, **starscanbreatheon**, ... gracias por sus reviews

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a nuestra Stephenie Meyer (y la story a mi amigo Andrés XD)

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor; aunque no del todo empeoró, solo fue inesperado_

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí a la ventana viendo en la oscuridad las antorchas encendidas fuera de la cabaña.

Corrí a la puerta tomando por la mano a Alec, bajamos las escaleras en busca la única salida en la casa, pero cuando salimos unos hombres esperaban fuera.

Cerramos rápidamente la puerta, pero entonces ya estaba empezando a quemarse la casa.

Nos miramos uno a otro y vimos en nuestros ojos la verdad que ambos tratábamos de evitar.

Segmentos de techo en llamas comenzaron a caer y corrimos al pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras para refugiarnos ahí. Una vez dentro me asomé por uno de los orificios que se abrían en la puerta y vimos nuestro hogar consumiéndose.

Ambos nos abrazamos y esperamos nuestra muerte…

Podía sentir cómo el fuego me consumía lentamente, pronto desapareció el dolor y supe que estaba muerta; podía sentir a alguien al lado de mí, abrí los ojos para averiguar que quien me observaba era Alec… pero no era el Alec de siempre; se veía diferente, las marcas habían desaparecido y su ropa era negra y elegante. Parecía un ángel. Mi ángel.

* * *

Dejen reviews XD


	6. Nunca sabes lo que el destino te depara

¡Hola! sé que ya tenía abandonada la historia, pero lamentablemente no tenía tiempo de subir los caps.

Aunque afortunadamente ya puedo otra ves

** Lu Hatake **y **Jane Vulturi-TEAM ALEC: **les agradezco porque les interese mi historia y les prometo que la terminaré

también agradezco a mis otros lectores, que lamentablemente pudieran haber dejado de leerme por la falta de continuidad,

pero se los recompensaré.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a mi amigo Andrés (con algunos toques extra)

Ya sin otra particularidad, el capítulo...

* * *

Lágrimas de Odio

Mejor que el mismo Cielo

La historia de Jane y Alec

_Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pasaría, pensé que mi vida no podría ser peor; aunque no del todo empeoró, solo fue inesperado_

Me levanté de la gran cama en la que nos encontrábamos y miré a nuestro alrededor; todo era hecho de un fino y oscuro mármol iluminado por algunas velas, solo había una ventana con cortinas verdes que dejaban pasar algo de la luz de la luna. Caminé unos cuantos pasos para colocarme frente al gran espejo que yacía a lado de la ventana.

No esperaba ver lo que vi.

Mis ropas eran negras y elegantes como las de Alec, mi piel blanca como la nieve y mis ojos habían cambiado de azul claro a un intenso borgoña, como pétalos de rosa. Había algo que aún no notaba, era esta sed que me estaba consumiendo como el fuego. Pensé que este era el Cielo, pero en el Cielo no podría haber nada malo ni alguna clase de sufrimiento ni odio –pero sentía este dolor y el odio hacia ese maldito hombre que nos había hecho sufrir a mi hermano y a mí.

Mientras estos pensamientos nublaban mi mente la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin aviso y tres hombres entraron. Tenían la piel y los ojos de la misma tonalidad que la mía. Uno de los hombres tenía el pelo largo y negro; portaba también un esmoquin negro, mientras que los que estaban alrededor usaban grandes capuchas negras. Alec se despertó sobresaltado.

-Jane, veo que has despertado.

* * *

¡Dejen reviews! XD


End file.
